Wrong Priorities
by The Fan of All Things
Summary: Fina and Vyse now live in Garanya which is a newly discovered continent in Arcadia and this story begins as Fina and Vyse begin a journey to The Ice Caverns. (I have not actually finish Arcadia)tell me if i should continue wiv dis series. R


**Wrong Priorities: Episode 1**

Young Fina began to pace up and down, she worried a lot. Her bright eyes flickered like a candle in a small breeze, open, shut, open, and shut. Fina looked like she would cry, with her pale skin and shaky hands. Her dress trailed along the floor of the boarding area. The girl flicked her smooth, silky, blonde hair as she moved her head to one side, revealing her diamond earrings. Her sparkling shoes rubbed on her heal, she looked down at her fake nails, they looked so cheap and tacky, and why had she let her Friend Vyse to do them? He was a boy for crying out loud, what experience could he possibly of had of putting fake nails on? At least she hoped he'd had no past experience. Fina fingered the bracelet on her wrist, it was loose, she worried it would fall off if she moved too quickly. At that moment as if hearing the princess' thoughts the bracelet began to slip but she grabbed it quickly for fear that it would smash, after all it was a present from her Friend.

Fina looked around the port. It seemed quite expensive, but then everything in this part of Tipa was expensive but of course it was only first class airships and the most expensive ports for Mommy's little dumpling. Vyse was going with her to the ice caverns. The Young girl felt stupid, standing in the middle of about ten body guards refusing to move until Vyse arrived even if it meant her missing her airship. Fina hated long journeys almost as much as these guards at the moment and worst of all she would have to sit and listen to all Vyse's battle stories for about a week, so she had decided to confront him and ask him not to talk about the stories. The landscape outside the port was amazing, the Crystal Mountains shone brilliantly in the sunlight, but as she looked down she saw the dark forest, the trees were ugly and spiky, all who ever entered in there dropped dead as soon as they set foot in the forest because of the speed of the demons. Just then Fina heard a shout.

The girl looked up and saw, to her relief, her Friend Vyse with a big grin on his face which soon turned to a look of fear as he saw the impatient scowl on Fina's face. Vyse wore green combats and a green bandana with a blue stripe going diagonally across from left to right the bandana. His eyes were very dark blue eyes that seemed to light up when ever an adventure was mentioned; they also seemed to glitter in the light. Vyse's eyes were so incredibly blue, in fact Fina had never met anyone with eyes as blue as Vyse. He wore an old jumper that Fina's mother had knitted for him; it didn't look at all right along with the rest of his outfit. Fina looked at his feet and to her horror saw he was wearing big, clumsy boots caked in mud and grass. Where had he been? What was he doing? And why hadn't he bothered to clean his boots? Even his hair was a mess and now she looked closer she noticed that his trousers and jumper were also muddy. So that must have been why he was wearing that old jumper.

"What do you think you're doing Vyse? Why are you-?" screamed Fina

"Relax", interrupted Vyse as he dismissed the guards, "you'll live longer."

"How dare you!" exclaimed Fina, as boarded the airship

"Look I went demon hunting at last minute, I'm so sorry." whimpered Vyse

"Fine," murmured Fina, "but never again."

"I promise as your loyal Friend." Vyse stated as he crossed his fingers

"Ha!" said Fina with no belief what so ever, "that'll be the day!" The captain greeted them with a friendly hello and Fina nodded back but Vyse automatically shook his hand and said hello in almost every different way possible. He had always been the most polite person that she had known towards strangers anyway, probably because most other people these days were snobs including Fina. The Young girl shook her head in disbelief as though Vyse had just disgraced her and his family.

Vyse went below to see to the room but Fina stayed up on the deck. It was very windy and Fina worried very much about the bracelet because it looked so expensive that she was very conscious about breaking it for it might hurt Vyse's feelings. Vyse came running up the stairs from their room and exclaimed, "This is so cool, it's like this one ship we captured in that battle at the sailors guild, you know the one where…" Fina decided not to confront him, not today."…and that's how we won the battle and freed Dayna, the princess." finished Vyse. The story had bored Fina so much that she forgot all about the bracelet and when Vyse had gone below Fina leaned over the edge her bracelet slipped and plummeted deep into the dark forest. Fina gasped in horror as saw a dark figure speed past it that smashed the bracelet in to a million pieces.

At that moment Vyse appeared the steps "What's up" he asked

"Oh, nothing." Lied Fina hiding her arm behind back

"Are you sure?" quizzed Vyse

"Yes" replied Fina

"Good," said Vyse changing his frown to a grin. They strolled together along the deck smelling the beautiful aroma of the Crystal Mountains and with each step she took Fina fell deeper into guilt. How could she live with her self knowing she had lost a lot of Vyse's money? Money was the most important thing to her and if Vyse had done this she would've been furious. How would he ever be able to forgive her? She tried not to thing about that but thoughts were circling around her head she began to feel faint and then she fainted. Fina woke up in bed with Vyse craned over her.

"Oh! Thank my lucky stars!" cried Vyse, "You really scared me."

"I'm ok, it's just that my head was spinning," whispered Fina, "I've got a confession, you know that really expensive bracelet that you gave me, well I lost it by accident, sorry"

Vyse grinned, "I got it for two silver pieces down at the market!" Suddenly this Fina's guilt turned to anger.


End file.
